honey why you calling me so late?
by Fangirlgonesupernova
Summary: zakuro calls Pai in the middle of the night crying. songfic. R&R


**Fangirlgonesupernova; this is a one-shot of Zakuro and Pai, don't like it, leave. I thought of this listening to an amv with the song 'lips of an angel'. I did not make the Amv but the person who did is awesome. Now, lets begin. **

**_Disclaimer: _ Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me. **

_**Lips of an angel; **_

_Honey why you calling me so late_

_It's kind of hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you crying is everything ok?_

_I got to whisper cause I cant be to loud. _

"Zakuro? Why are you calling me? you know its one in the morning right?" Pai asks into the phone. He's standing in the kitchen of a ship.

"I know… but," Zakuro pauses, sobs are heard through the phone.

"Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"I-" She breaks off into sobs once more.

_Well, my girls in the next room sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_Its really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. _

"Zakuro, why are you crying?"

"I- Ryou…"

"Zakuro… Zakuro where are you, I'll come to-"

"No," Zakuro interrupts him, "I-I mean… lettuce…"

"Zakuro…"

_And I never want to say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With lips of an angel_

"Zakuro, I need you to know something…"

"What?" Zakuro asks.  
>"I don't… I don't know…"<p>

"Don't know what?"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

_And does he know your talking to me,_

_Will it start a fight? _

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"Zakuro, does Ryou know you're talking to me?" Pai asks.

"N-no… does lettuce?"

"No, I don't think so."

_Well my girls in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never want to say good bye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"I should hang up…" Zakuro starts.

"No… not yet…" Pai stops her.

_Its really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words_

_It makes me weak_

_And I never want to say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel _

_Never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel._

"I don't think… I love lettuce," Pai says.

"I- I have to go!" Zakuro says, sounding panicked. Pai goes to stop her but she hangs up.

'That… Ryou… I have to get to her' He thinks, he scribbles a note to his brothers 'they probably won't get it until I get back. Kish sleeps in and Taruto doesn't truly wake up until after breakfast' he teleports to where he knows Zakuro's house is. He teleports into the living room and sees blood leading upstairs.

"Zakuro?" He calls up the stairs. He hears a scream and runs upstairs.

"ZAKURO!" He yells, flinging the door to Zakuro's room open.

"So you were cheating on me!" Ryou says, holding a gun to Zakuro's head.

"What did you do?" Pai asks.

"Nothing," Ryou says. Pai looks at Zakuro, who's clutching her bleeding arm. Ryou moves the gun, aiming at Pai. "And you'll never live to tell the tale."

"NO!" Zakuro yells, shoving him out of the way, the gun moves, shooting Pai in the upper-right part of his chest.

"AH!" he bends over in pain. Zakuro rips the gun from Ryou's hands.

"Why-"

"We're through!" Zakuro yells, "you never trusted me. and I just realize now, I hate you! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ryou stands up and goes to punch Zakuro, Pai catches his fist, flings him backwards, grabs Zakuro's arm and teleports away to his ship.

They appear in the kitchen, kish, lettuce, and Taruto are having breakfast, when they see him they rush over.

"Pai, are you okay?" Lettuce yells.

"Don't… don't touch me…" Pai says.

"What-"

"I said don't touch me, I'm sorry, I just don't love you," Pai says, "I'm sure you'll make some one else happy but-" he cant continue due to the pain.

"Pai, I'm so sorry," Zakuro says.

"It's fine, I forgive- you," He manages to get out before he falls on the ground and everything goes black.

'Where…' Pai thinks, opening his eyes and seeing a white room. "A hospital room?" He asks. Sitting up he notices the mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Taruto and Kish next to his bed.

"You're awake!" Zakuro yells, hugging him from where she was standing next to his bed.

"Yes… I'm fine Zakuro…"

One month later;

"Well they're really fast to get married, they were only together for two weeks before he proposed," Mint says, talking to Ichigo, who is standing next to her in a bridesmaid dress.

"You're telling me!" Ichigo says.

"It's probably because they were in love long before they began dating," Pudding says, from where she's standing in front of them.

"Girls, quiet down, Lettuce is coming," Zakuro says, hushing them. Lettuce walks up the isle.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to join Shirogane Ryou and Midorikawa Lettuce in holy matrimony," The justice of the peace begins, Zakuro zones out and glances over the crowd at her now-boyfriend Pai, seated on the bride's guest's side because of Ryou still hating him, and messing with the buttons on the wrists of his jacket, looking extremely uncomfortable. He sees her and smiles. 'And this all started out with me calling him for help in the middle of the night' she thinks with a smile.

_Honey why you calling me so late…_


End file.
